bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenshi Chinokatsubō
~A man of evil intentions, with a undying Zealous faith in absolute destruction~ Mang Tenshi Chinokatsubō (天使血の渇望Tenshi Chinokatsubō, Lit Translation, "Angel, Lust of blood,") is a Soul Reaper with an enigmatic past with the Gotei 13, the Stealth Force, as well as claiming to be the unofficial Leader of the Ahijados, a Red Sun Cult. Appearance: Tenshi has a pale complexion, with light blonde hair and blue eyes, he stands around 6ft 1in and has a well-devloped muscular physique, showing the result of constant training and combat. His bangs are parted to the side, though his short-cropped hair gets longer when appeared at Yurei Okuko during the 2nd invasion. He has a small mole underneath his left eye, and has a few various sword wound scars along his back and arms, his chest seemingly uncut. During the 2nd Ahijados Invasion, he appears to have a more risque and wild appearance, having a feathered collar and front jacket with long sleeves with feathered wrists, it parts at the collar bone, showing a great deal of his frontside all the way until a few inches to his waist. He also dons a pair of tall black boots with heels, wearing his Zanpakuto on his left hip, suggesting he is right handed. Personality: Tenshi is a cruel, sadistic, condenscending individual. He often loves to toy with people's feelings, twisting them in every way he can, prodding them with threats and insults, getting a ecstatic feeling seeing horrified faces or hearing people suffer. But despite this, he masks most of his vices with a smile, always being "polite" to people, trying to keep the atmosphere "light and cheerful" before going to buisness. He often feigns innocence if ever convicted with a crime at first or something he must've done, often playing dumb and being vague about his true intentions, before finding joy in revealing secrets or motives that were best left unsaid. His ideals with the Red Sun are genuine, finding that a massive universal 'Rebirth' is the only solution for a world torn with suffering, selfishness, and sinful people. Because the world is a 'rotting wound', Tenshi believes 'cutting it off' is the best method to restart both the human and the spiritual races. Therefore, his views on the Seireitei Soul Society or Yurei Okuko has been seen with disdain, revoltion, and hate, finding the constant death and rebirth cycle a meaningless "stalling tactic", only preventing the inevitable. He would cut down and treat every individual belonging to those societies as 2nd rate trash, or not really worth esteeming. Synopsis: Los Niños de Izanami: Contención History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Unusually Immense Spiritual Energy: Tenshi's Spiritual Energy has a augmented, unusually high amount. This goes to suggest he has undergone experiments either during around the time of his disappearance from the Seireitei, or afterwards, as well as honing his own Spiritual Energy, he would be classed around that of a Experienced-Class Captain. His Spiritual Pressure emanates a bloodlust, almost as if it bears its own killing intent when felt by others. Zanjutsu Genius: One of the forthcoming skills of his arsenal, his swordsmanship is uncanny, unorthodox, as well as incredibly skilled at using it. Tenshi can match and overpower most opponents of almost any level he's encountered with just his sealed to shikai released Zanpakuto, suggesting his powerful use of the blade, he's developed and learned quite a few swordsman techniques both before and after his departure of the Seireitei. This was shown when he locked blades with Jūshin Igen, having exceptional skill to adapt his sword techniques and styles against the veteran and skilled young warrior king. Kidō Specialist: Though not the most skilled within Kidō, Tenshi can still use Mid-level spells of any sort with high skill, interchanging and mixing them within attacks or merging them to become more powerful, making up for the lack of particular skill with high level Kidō. When confronted against opponents, he often uses Kidō in sync with his Zanpakuto techniques, often confusing his targets in believing he is using an ability stemmed from his Zanpakuto itself when its actually a makeshift Kidō of his own crafting. He did this when preforming a unspoken "Searing Flash" spell against Brina McTavish. Hakuda Master: Quite skilled in the arts of Hakuda, since his time at the Seireitei, he has become quite capable and swift in his style of hand-to-hand combat, often interchanging styles to fit his needs while also aiding his swordsmanship in the middle of battle, grappling and countering with his body when his sword cannot reach his opponent. He has mastered many Hakuda techniques, some of which the Seireitei's Gotei 13 invented while others are solely his own. During his battle with Brina McTavish, he showed much skill in engaging against the prodigious successor of Seu-Feng, engaging her with confidence and well-honed skill to the point where he could weave a trasparent flow of cutting fabric of spiritrons across the tips of his hands and feat where it would enable him to slice through armor and flesh alike with little to no effort. Hohō Master: Being quite skilled at using the fast-movement skills surrounding Hohō, such as the Flash Step, and other skills within moving swiftly, or not even moving, Tenshi has stemmed most of his skill in this art from the involvement he had within the Stealth Force, though he himself as further developed and honed his skill in this art since that time, resulting in a far better mastery since his absence. Skilled Torturer': ''His skill within this particular area of interest is unknown, only to be speculated that he once had either been tortured and/or tortured others, developing a high skill in driving pain, suffering, and brokenness '''into his '''patients. '''Charismatic voice: Despite his many vices, Tenshi has a charisma that further the resolves of his fellow Ahijados, strengthening their belief in the way of the Red Sun, despite its Zealous approach to the text, and even has limited control over the weak willed and the broken. While some mistaken this as''' "Mind Control"'' he has simply had enough training where he can say the right words, in the right tone, at the right time, to tamper with someone's cognitive functions and bend the weak-willed to his state-of-mind or way of thinking, making them feel empty without his voice.'' '''Augmented Strength: Despite his normal appearance, he has high amount of strength, able to send a single ordinary soul flying with a single punch without effort, and can induce heightened forms of Hakuda strikes with immense and swift power, able to cause one to half a dozen buildings to collapse, determined by the use of technique. Augmented Endurance: Despite his appearance, Tenshi can take incredible amount of punishment without it affecting him and his fighting prowess, able to keep up his disposition until the severest of wounds have been inflicted upon him. Hollow Powers: Unknown how he acquired these powers, Tenshi has shown to have a "second" Spiritual Pressure, one stemming origins of a Hollow. Despite his involvement with the Ahijados and the Red Sun, he has rarely ever used it, so the extent of these powers are unknown other than the knowing that it stems of him being possibly a Visored. Evil Intentions/Mastermind: Tenshi has been coordinating his invasion and collaboration with Casilda Selestino for many years, despite his knowing of her possible intentions of leaving them high dry, he has taken many steps in furthering the Pillinian Movement comes soon. He also was able to flawlessly infiltrate the Yūrei Castle without alerting security, sans a trap set by Lobo De Norte surrendering, and then disguising himself as a guard before successfully entering Jūshin's debriefing room. He has further shown this when he subtly refers a "bread crumb trail," of how he lured both the'' Dragons'', Meikurai Shiomaneki and Brina McTavish, to the exposed space where he was able to rig a transparent conical barrier taht extended across the whole balcony, subsequently sealing any Spiritual Pressure within as well as refract light waves to make it appear they weren't there at all. Assassination Mastery: Being one of the foremost masters of assassination 2nd to only the Stealth Force's Commander-in-Chief/2nd Division's Captain, Tenshi has been speculated to have commited over 200 individual acts of assassination, all of which are known that he has committed, mostly due to his time within the Stealth Force and his mastery of his Zanpakuto's Shikai abilities. He shows this ability as he infiltrates the sealed debriefing room within the palace Jūshin Igen took residence in, disguising himself as one of the guards while leading one of his allies in as bait, before swiftly executing the guards and revealing his presence and identity to Jūshin himself. He also was nearly able to assassinate both Meikurai and Brina, two of the Dragons ''of the Inner Circle, if not for Meikurai's precognitive sensing of Tenshi's own bloodlust laced upon his attacks. Equipment/Paraphenilia: '''Red Roses': As a call sign to some of his victims in the past during his time in the Seireitei, he would always leave a single red rose on their corpse, sometimes booby-trapping them, others more for sentimental reasons. Others, people view it as a mental form of attack, showing either his nonchalant nature to death or threats or causing vivid nightmarish visions of the past to awaken within them. Zanpakuto: Kyūrekikei '''(旧暦軽 kyuureki kei; Jap Lit Translation, "Lunar Light."): Kyūrekikei's sealed form takes the appearance of a Kotetsu Katana. Instead of bearing a tsuba, it has a round, cone shaped guard that is reminiscent to that of a european rapier or fencing sword. It has a silver threaded hilt, and a single razor-edged katana blade of 4 1/2 feet. '''Shikai Form: Strangely enough, the released form pertains the seal that is the blade shattering within a beam of light, leaving the the bladeless hilt and guard behind. Shikai Abilities: Currently the Shikai's true abilities are unknown, only to be speculated that it controls light particles to his will. What amount of skills or limits he has with this power is also unknown, but he is stated to have great mastery with his Shikai, allowing him to be marked as a skilled infiltrator and assassin due to his Zanpakuto alone. Tenkan (転換, Lit Translation, "Shift,"): The most practical and probably one of his most deadly abilities within Tenshi's Zanpakuto's arsenal. This ability allows him to manipulate light particles by his own spiritual energy to 'shift' his appearance from one persona to another, allowing him to take on a plethora of appearances and guises, making it easy to bypass detection and manipulate people and events around him. Bankai: Unknown Behind the Scenes/Paraphenilia: -Tenshi's theme song is Its My Life. Quote(s):